Wishing for a star A Hetalia CanUkr Fanfic
by EpicClimax0
Summary: Matthew goes to Wal - Mart to buy a present for Alfred (for his birthday) however when he gets there he meets the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Yet, what happens when her older brother tries to stop them from being together? A Canada X Ukraine fanfiction. Rated T for some language and profanity jokes.
1. A sudden invitation

_This is from Canada/Matthew's point of view. _

_I also want to note that I will be using human names and I hope you enjoy :)_

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. That's weird… nobody ever calls me. I pick up the phone and look over to see that the time is six in the morning. Whoever is calling must be on some other side of the world. There's no way it could be-

"MAT DUDE!" I hear Alfred's voice yell into the phone as soon as I answer it. I have to hold it away so my ears don't explode from how loudly he's yelling. He must be really excited about something; he usually sleeps in until noon.

"H-hey Alfred" I hear my soft voice reply back. It's kind of strange how people confuse us, because really we couldn't be any more different. I know he's my brother, but sometimes it annoys me when someone calls me _"Alfred" _and I have to remind them that I'm actually Matthew.

"So listen bro, since your social life is a total epic fail I thought you should come to my super awesome birthday party tonight!" he says excitedly.

What? Oh right its July 4th I forgot…

I guess that's good for him. This year I just went to Tim Hortons with my polar bear friend… umm what's his name again? Oh well… it was still nice and there was a sale for maple donuts.

"It's going to be so cool! There's going to be so much pizza and cake. OH and hamburgers! I know it's your favorite! It's like the most awesome food in the world! I mean now you totally have to come! Plus I'm not inviting Ivan or his weird sisters so you don't have to worry about who's coming" he continues.

Oh yeah Ivan, I know Alfred doesn't really like him. To be honest he scares me… a lot. In fact one time he sat on me, I almost suffocated because he's really tall. As for his sisters, I've never met them but I've heard a lot of stories about one of them who carries a knife… I think her name was Natalia. I've heard the other one is named Katyusha but I haven't heard anything about her… although based on who her brother is I really don't want to know anyways.

"Uh… well I don't know. I'm not really good at parties." I sigh.

"WHAT! DUDE COME ON! Can't you do it for me? It's just for tonight; you don't even have to bring a gift!"

"Well… I still don't know"

"Mat dude listen to me. You seriously need to get out more. Besides maybe you might get lucky tonight since I'm inviting a bunch of hot chicks over!" he yells.

I feel my cheeks getting redder than a maple leaf and nervously laugh "I doubt that'll happen"

"Yeah you have a point, but you should still come!" he insists.

"Well…"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Alfred begs.

"Oh okay… I'll come" I cave in.

"HELL YEAH! So I'll see you tonight! AND MAKE SURE TO GET ME AN EPIC PRESENT BRO!" he quickly yells and then hangs up.

I hear the dial tone buzzing, but I'm still in shock that I'm going to a party. I guess I'll have to get dressed… and get Alfred a gift. Oh well, I wonder what he'd like…


	2. The most beautiful girl

I get out of bed and dress into a t-shirt and some shorts. Not many people know this, but my town gets pretty warm in the summer. Everyone assumes it's always cold, but I guess it is pretty up north so I don't really blame them. I walk over to my Honda Civic and drive over to Wal-mart. It's filled with leftover Canadian flags from my birthday a couple days ago.

I don't think I'll need a shopping cart since I'm only getting Alfred's present. I scan some of the aisles wondering what exactly he would like. Maybe he'd like a t – shirt? I don't know…

I continue looking through the clothes section until I see it… a t- shirt with a Superman Logo

"It's perfect!" I say walking over to it.

I go to check out the price but suddenly I hear a familiar voice behind me. "HEY Alfred!" I hear Carlos's voice yelling at me. Oh great… not again! Carlos doesn't like my brother Alfred because of their history, so he constantly confuses me for Alfred and punches me in the face.

"No you don't understand!" I frantically back away. "Yeah right Alfred you can't fool me this time! Matthew would never get a Superman t – shirt!" he cracks his knuckles menacingly.

"Oh no!" I quickly turn around and run away from him.

I don't know if I can explain this one away or not! He saw me reach for a Superman shirt! Oh Maple Leaf! How am I going to lose him? I can hear him running behind me as I try and speed through the aisles and dodge the incoming shopping carts. I quickly look behind me to see if he's still on my tail.

Carlos is charging right at me with a look of determination in his eyes. AHHH HE'S GETTING CLOSER! I run faster looking behind me when all of a sudden I feel my face hit something squishy and I fall backwards landing on my butt.

I shake my head and see everything spinning while I hear someone talking to me.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" the person asks me.

The room stops spinning and she suddenly comes into my view… OH MY MAPLE LEAF! She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life! Her hair is short and grey with two barettes on the side and an orange hairband. She's wearing blue overalls and a white button shirt that has a blue bowtie and-

Oh no…

My eyes widen when I realize what the squishy thing that I ran into was. I can't believe I accidently ran face first into her huge boobs! I feel my face going red as she looks at me with her gorgeous blue eyes while I'm sitting on the ground. "I-I-I… I'm uh…" I stammer

"ALFRED!" Carlos yells as he stares me down.

"AH!" I scream like a girl as he grabs me by my t – shirt collar.

"STOP!" the girl grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me back. Carlos's grip weakens and he lets go of me and the girl and I fall backwards and collide on the floor. I open my eyes and adjust my glasses to find myself… on t-t-top of her! My glasses are steaming up! Oh Maple! I must be blushing really hard.

"SORRY!" I blurt out while jolting upright and standing up. I can't believe I was on top of her! Oh no I hope she's not mad at me!

She gets up fine and looks at Carlos "Why are you being so mean to him?! He's not Alfred!" she says.

"Yes he is! I saw him trying to get a Superman t – shirt!"

"No, I know what Alfred is like. My brother used to go on and on about him. This isn't Alfred because according to my brother Alfred is loud and obnoxious." She suddenly pointed to me "He isn't loud and obnoxious, and I know my brother wouldn't lie to me" she explains.

"No you don't understand he's-"

"Are you calling my brother a liar?!" she gasps.

Suddenly Carlos looks frightened of her and then quickly shakes his head "No not at all!"

All of a sudden she smiles at him "Okay then, goodbye!" she waves at Carlos. He gives me a dirty look and then walks away. Wow… did she just save my life?

"Wow that was a close one! Are you okay?" she looks at me concerned. Oh no, I feel my cheeks getting redder "Uh… y-yeah I'm fine" I reply meekly. "So if you're not Alfred, who are you then?" she asks. "Oh… I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother. We look alike so a lot of people confuse us." I explain while staring at the ground.

"That must be awful!" she remarks. "I know I would hate to be confused to my brother. A lot of people don't like him either." She explains.

"Well it's okay, I'm used to it" I shrug still staring at my feet.

"Hey! You know what maybe we could hang out sometime" she offers. I look up and see her smiling hopefully at me. "S-s-sure…" I stutter. "GREAT! Here I'll give you my phone number and we can talk later." She grabs my hand and I feel my heart pounding loudly in my ears. Her hands look really tough, but they're actually soft as she writes her number on my hand with a black marker. I want her to hold my hand longer, but she let's go when she's done and hands the marker to me. "Now you write your number" she beams at me.

Oh Maple…

I feel my hand shaking nervously as I take her hand in mine. I'm really trying to keep my hand steady as I write but I screw up a couple of the numbers. Okay I'm finished now, just give her the marker now Mat.

I try to avoid looking at her… chest… as my eyes travel from her hand to her beautiful blue eyes. "Thanks Mattie! I'll call you!" she takes the marker and starts to walk away. I can hear a bouncing sound as she's walking away… those aren't her… are they? Oh man, I still feel embarrassed for running into her like that! I'm glad she's not mad at me though… and I'm glad she gave me her number.

I look at her number scrawled out in black marker and smile. I guess my social life isn't so terrible after all…


	3. Natural Wallflower

I'm at Alfred's house now. I have his gift in my hand now; it's a Harvey's gift card. I didn't want to risk being seen by Carlos again so I just grabbed it while leaving. I think he'll like it, I mean he likes hamburgers… then again he hasn't tried out the ones from my place yet… well I hope he likes them. I guess I just ring the doorbell… okay here goes nothing. I push the button and-

_**DING DING DING DING DONG DONG DING DOOOONNG DING DOOONG**_

Oh it's "Star Spangled Banner" chiming in the doorbell. Alfred opens the door wearing his signature jacket and gloves. "DUDE YOU MADE IT! I thought you were gonna chicken out like you always do!" he greets me. "H-hi Alfred" I greet back. I'm a little nervous about the party… I hope it doesn't get too crazy.

"Well come in bro! You're the first one. I guess that's cause you live pretty close." He ushers me in by pulling my arm through the door and shoving me inside. No turning back now I guess…

"Oh is that my present bro?" Alfred asks me. "Uh yeah… I hope you like it" I hand the tiny package to him and he immediately grabs the tissue paper and looks in the bag. "Oh… a gift card… uh thanks Mat" he says in an underwhelming voice. "Look at it first" I point to it. He looks at it again and he finally realizes it's a hamburger gift card. "OH okay now it's better. Thanks bro… but the burgers here are good right?" he asks me. "Well sure… I hope so" I reply. "Okay cool." He nods while putting the gift card away.

**_DING DING DING DING DONG DONG DING DOOOONNG DING DOOONG_**

"Oh sweet someone else is here!" Alfred runs over to the door and opens it. "Hey it's Artie!" Alfred cheers. "How many bloody times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he sighs as he walks in. "Oh dude! Do you have a present?" Alfred asks him excitedly. "Of course I do, here you go" Arthur hands him a wrapped present. Alfred snatches it up and starts ripping off the wrapping paper in a mad frenzy. Then he stops and gives Arthur a look.

"Really Artie?" Alfred asks him sarcastically. "What?" Arthur smiles mischievously. "You got me the 'Beginners guide on how to be a Gentleman'?" Alfred held up the book with a Union Jack on the front cover along with the title. "What? I figured you'd better learn some time." He replies. Alfred looks at the book again and then gasps "WHAT THE HELL?! Artie you wrote a book?!" Alfred points at the bottom of the cover and it says "By Arthur Kirkland"

"Someone had to; by the way that's a signed copy. Your welcome" He smiled. Alfred smiles too and shakes his head "Well great, now I know how to be an uptight British loser." Alfred says. "Well I'd like to see you write a published book" Arthur crossed his arms.

_**DING DING DING DING DONG DONG DING DOOOONNG DING DOOONG**_

"Oh dude shut up for a second, I got to get the door." Alfred abruptly turns away and opens the door.

"PASTAAAA!" I hear an Italian voice call out excitedly. "BROS glad you could make it!" Alfred ushers in Feliciano and Ludwig. "I wasn't planning on coming, but he's not allowed to drive for a while" Ludwig explains. "Dude it's cool, hey did you get me a present?" he asks them. "Ve!" Feliciano hugs him and then hands him a gift. "Sweet bro!"

**_DING DING DING DING DONG DONG DING DOOOONNG DING DOOONG_**

"Oh yeah! More people!" Alfred puts the gift on the table and runs over to the door. This time more people were at the door. They all came in putting their gifts on the table and they greeted Alfred. Soon some music was turned on. I turn to see Tino turning on "Evacuate the Dancefloor" by Cascada. "This party is going to be so much fun yah!" he cheers. Everyone suddenly starts dancing and some neon party lights flash everywhere.

I find myself backing away to the chairs set off to the side. I'm what you'd call a natural wallflower… I don't know, I'm just really nervous about dancing, and I'd rather sit and watch. "You're not going to dance?" my polar bear friend asks me. "No, I'm a terrible dancer" I sigh. "Suit yourself" he shrugs and wanders off. I watch the party for a while, seeing Francis and Arthur fight over which song to play next, Feliciano trying to get Ludwig to dance with him, Lovino getting drunk with Antonio, and of course Gilbert continually showing off his 'awesome' dance moves. This always seems to happen when I go to parties like this… but at least I got Alfred a gift, maybe he wouldn't notice if I left… then again no one else notices me so it shouldn't be that hard I guess.

I get up from my chair and start to head for the door when all of a sudden it rings. No one else heard it but me because I'm the only one at the front door. Should I answer it? Well I guess so since I'm leaving anyways. I open the door and… oh maple…

Towering over me is Ivan; he's just standing there with this childish smile on his face while he's wearing a scarf in July! How can anyone be crazy enough to wear a scarf in July?!

"Oh hello. I was told there was a party going on here." He says to me. Oh Maple! What do I say? I can't bring him in because Alfred will get mad at me! I can't tell him to go away though because… well I have no idea WHAT Ivan will do to me!

He tilts his head to the side and smiles "I'll just let myself in. Ooh I love this song" he smiles as he strolls in while I stand there practically frozen in fear.

Well, I guess I should leave now before Alfred knows Ivan is here. I turn back to leave but standing inches away from my face are a pair of terrifying blue eyes staring into my soul. "Which way did my big brother Ivan go?" her voice makes my skin crawl as I feel her knife pressing lightly on my back. I swallow the huge lump in my throat and point in the direction Ivan went.

The knife stops pressing against my back and the pair of cold eyes backs away as I see it's a girl wearing a dark blue dress and black gloves. She must be Natalia, Ivan's little sister… I didn't know she would be that scary… well luckily there's no more people coming in, I've never met the other sister of his but I can't imagine how scary she would be since she's older than Ivan.

I start to head out of the door once more but I stop when I see… her at the doorstep. It's the girl I met at Wal–mart today!

Wait a second… do I even know her name? Oh man I guess I forgot to ask…

"Hi Mattie! I didn't know you were going to be here" she claps excitedly and pulls me back in the party before I can say anything. "Come on let's dance!" she shouts to me over the music while taking me to the dance floor. "NO!" I blurt out.

She stops pulling me and turns around. "What's wrong? Did I make you upset?" she asks me worriedly. "N-no it's n-n-not that… I just… I can't dance" I hesitantly admit staring at the floor. She tilts my head up to look into my brown eyes. I feel like melting when I see her sparkling sky blue orbs. "That's okay. Why don't we go sit on the porch for a while?" she asks me. "W-well… okay b-but only if you want to." I reply. "Don't be silly Mattie of course I do!" she smiles at me and takes my shaky hand again.


	4. Just one wish

As we walk through the crowd I can hear some of the guys talking about her… and I don't like it. "Ciao babe, nice rack!" "_Ohonhonhonhonhon_" "Bloody hell are those real?!" "Mein** GOTT** those boobs are awesome… but not as awesome as me." I find myself pulling her out of the crowd faster and faster, trying to pry her away from all of them. Soon we reach the other side of the dance floor where some of them are still talking about her chest.

She scowls at all of them and opens the screen door for me. I step outside and she shuts the door with a loud **THUD**. I hope she's okay… maybe I should ask if she's okay. "Um… are you okay?" I ask her. She brushes some of her beautiful grey hair away from her eyes and nods "It's okay Mattie… I'm used to it" she sighs. "What?! You shouldn't get used to perverts treating you like that!" I cover my mouth in shock… I've never talked that loudly before… it feels so strange…

She looks up at me in surprise and then smiles. "No… I shouldn't but… well it's not like I can change anything about it. I've just learned to accept that everyone looks at my big boobs" she points at her chest. OH MAPLE! I looked at her chest again! I flush red again and close my eyes. "Sorry" I blurt out; I hate it when I look at her chest I feel like such a pervert!

She lowers her hand and uncovers my eyes. "It's okay Mattie, I don't care if you look at them… they're just boobs after all" she says it so casually… oh maple…

"B-but I feel like a pervert when I do." I stare at my feet. She tilts my head up again and she's closer to me now, she must've stepped closer to me when my eyes were closed. Her eyes are so beautiful…

"Mattie, you don't have a perverted bone in your body." She says. "W-well I might not be one, but I still-" she puts a finger to my lips. "Mattie, I know you're not a pervert because if you were you would be trying to grab my boob right now." She explains so casually. She removes her finger and steps back "and like I said… I've gotten used to it" she sighs. "Well you don't deserve to be treated that way!" I hear myself say. I cover my mouth again in shock, **WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME TONIGHT?** I freeze for a second when she stares at me in shock from my outburst but then looks at the ground.

"Yah you're right… but it's always been that way. Nobody really pays attention to how I feel or what I say… all they ever pay attention to is my boobs" she shrugs. I uncover my mouth and nod. "Yeah… I know how you feel" I say softly. She gives me a strange look "Last time I checked, you didn't have any boobs" she says. I blush and shake my head nervously "N-no not that part… but I do know how it feels to be ignored." I say. She smiles at me "Well… I guess we have something in common." She jokes. I smile and watch her sit on the porch. "Come sit with me." Her voice is sweeter than maple syrup.

I sit down with her, and I can see she's looking up at the stars. I didn't realize how late it got… but I wasn't really keeping track of the time anyways. "They're so pretty aren't they?" she whispers. I want to say something cool and romantic, something that will make her like me… oh maple I can't think of anything! "Yeah" I say instead. Oh darn… I guess it's better than nothing. Wait… oh My MAPLE! She's leaning on me. Her head is practically on my chest! "M-maple" I hear myself stutter.

"Hey Mattie…" she says lightly. "Yeah?" I reply. "Have you ever wished… oh never mind" she trails off. "No go on, it's okay" I tell her. "Oh… well have you ever wished you could be someone else?" she asks me nervously. I nod "Yeah… everyday" I reply. "What would you want to be?" she asks. There are a million things that I wish I could be… but instead I just say "someone other than me" wow… what a lame answer.

She puts her arms around my neck and sits on my lap, still looking at the stars. "I would want to be a star. So I could shine brightly in the night sky and grant wishes for all the children" she says. I look at her face, still looking up at the night sky; her eyes are twinkling with starlight as she smiles dreamily. She's so beautiful… oh maple! I don't know what to say to her. Her face is so close to mine, I wish I could kiss her. "OH MATTIE LOOK! A shooting star!" she points at the sky. Sure enough a streak of light flashed across the sky as she bounced with joy. "Ooh, make a wish!" she tells me. Oh maple... well I already made a wish… I guess I'll have to go through with it… GAH! I can't do it! What if she gets mad at me? What if she thinks I'm a pervert? What if-

Holy Maple Syrup… she just_ kissed_ me on the cheek!

I sit there frozen in shock as I lift my hand up to feel the lipstick mark on my cheek. "Oh silly me! I left lipstick on your face! I'm so sorry!" she freaks out. "No it's okay" I reassure her. She relaxes a bit "Sorry Mattie… I don't know what came over me I just-" she can't find the right words to say but I'm still bewildered that she kissed me. "Thank you" I whisper.

She blinks in surprise and I feel this strange energy pulsing within me. I cup my hand to her soft cheek and I stare into her big blue eyes, then I place my lips on hers gently. I don't want to be a pervert; I want to be a gentleman. I want to treat her how she should be treated, she should feel beautiful every day, and I don't want her to feel neglected anymore because I know how that feels… I just want her to feel loved.

She kisses me back gently and I can feel her breasts against my chest. I don't want to rush things; I just want her to feel comfortable. Oh wow… I feel so** ALIVE** kissing her. We part the kiss, there wasn't any tongue or anything like that… but it still feels magical. She has a huge dreamy smile on her face, the same smile she had when she looked at the stars. "My wish came true" she says. "What did you wish for?" I ask her. "That you would kiss me" she answers. I widen my eyes in shock "Really? I wished the same thing" I remark softly.

"I wished for a summer home near a sunflower field, but that's nice too" I hear a deep Russian voice behind us. I turn and see… oh maple it's Ivan! Was he watching us the whole time? "What are you doing brother?!" she yells. Wait…**BROTHER?!**

"Oh I just wanted to get some fresh air… what were you doing Katyusha?" he asks menacingly. "N-n-nothing… I was just-" she stammers at Ivan. He steps closer to us and gives us a small smile… a small terrifyingly innocent smile. "Nothing da? Well since you're not doing anything, I guess we can leave now." He says to her… however the way he put it was more like an order. She looks like she's holding back tears… oh maple!

She gets off of my lap and stands up. "**YOU RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME!**" she snaps at him and before I can say anything she runs into the house crying. "Wait!" I stand up and try to go to her but Ivan grabs my shoulder and squeezes it… OW OW OW he's squeezing it so hard I think he might dislocate my shoulder!

He's still smiling innocently while he's hurting me, like he's enjoying my pain. "I'm only going to say this once to you, da?" he asks me. I bite my lip to stop from screaming and nod. "Good… don't go near my sister ever again." he says. I nod furiously so he can let go of me faster. "Oh and by the way, if I see you kissing her again I'll squeeze your lungs instead of your tiny baby shoulder next time." He continues smiling at me with his devilish purple eyes. Finally he lets go of me and turns around to walk out the door. I grip my shoulder in agony and feel my arm getting numb from the pain. Oh maple, everything's spinning now…

My head hits the grass while everything slowly fades away from my vision… but all I can think of is her…


	5. Needing a hero

**WARNING:** _lots of caps lock and bold font... you'll find out why._

* * *

Why am I lying on grass?

Suddenly memories of last night flash in my mind like annoying strobe lights. I can't believe she's Ivan's older sister! How could I be so blind? I can't believe I kissed her! Now Ivan's going to kill me if I even look at her! Oh maple, I still can't believe I kissed her! Her… her name is Katyusha… oh man even her name screams "Ivan's sister" if only I had asked her name before I got into this mess. Oh maple what should I do?!

Just then, I hear footsteps approaching the porch. Alfred opens the porch door and squints his eyes at me.

"Aw bro, you're still here?!" he remarks tiredly. I think he passed out like me, only not from Ivan but from dancing all night long.

"Sorry Alfred" I wince.

"Well since you're here, help me clean up the place" he rubs his eyes and goes back inside, forgetting to close the porch door. I stand up but my shoulder is on fire from last night. I clutch my shoulder with my other hand and hobble inside.

There are snacks**_ everywhere_** on the ground, there's even some peanut butter on the ceiling! I have no idea what happened when I passed out, but Alfred definitely had one crazy party last night.

"Mat what's up with your shoulder bro?" Alfred asks me.

"Eh? Oh nothing it's fine" I reply.

"Oh man dude, did you know that Ivan got in here?" he asks me. I widen my eyes, oh man I hope he doesn't know I let him in!

"Aw dude, he totally ruined the party vibe so we kicked him outside on the porch, luckily he left after that and the party was totally back up again. I don't know what made him take off like that, but whatever it was I'm glad him and his freak show sisters didn't mess up the party, you know what I mean bro!" he slaps me on the back.

I feel so conflicted right now… should I tell him the truth? Maybe he could help me… then again it's Alfred so… oh maple what should I do?

"H-hey Alfred" I stutter.

"Yeah what bro?"

"Uh… well what if I told you that I uh… that I…"

**WHAT AM I DOING?!** I can't tell Alfred he'll flip out!

"Mat dude, whatever it is just spit it out alright. Seriously what's up? You're acting like you… **WAIT!"** he tenses up and widens his eyes.

"W-w-what?" I ask him.

He grabs my face and looks at my cheek intensely.

"Uh Alfred… what are you-"

**"WHY IS THERE LIPSTICK ON YOUR CHEEK?!"** he yells right to my face.

It takes me a couple seconds to realize what he's talking about… Katyusha's lipstick mark on my cheek from last night.

"Mat… you kissed a girl last night didn't you" he's grinning wildly at me as I'm trying to hide my blush.

"N-n-no I-"

"Mat come on! Don't lie to me bro, you totally made out with someone last night! Who was it? How hot was she? How long was it? Where was it? When was it?" … the questions just keep coming and coming, and every question makes my shoulder ache even more.

"Mat you've got to tell me everything! Come on dude! Who'd ya kiss?!" he's so excited now… oh maple now what?

"Um… Alfred look I-"

"Ooh! You know what let's go to that burger place and you can tell me on the way!" he grabs my hand and shoves me out the door.

"Wait I thought we were going to clean up" I point out.

"Dude cleaning is boring, besides I'd rather hear how**_ you_** of all people managed to get a girl to **_kiss_** you." He shoves me into the passenger seat of his car and he drives off to Harvey's with the gift card I gave him yesterday. Well, at least I know he'll use my gift.

"Bro don't try to go silent on me now, come on dude say something!" he insists while he's driving.

"Uh… well I don't know what to-"

"Dude just tell me who it was and how it happened alright?" he says. I gulp nervously and stare out the window.

"Okay… well you know how Ivan crashed your party right?" I say.

"Yeah, oh man he was a total buzz kill and he put peanut butter on the ceiling! Why would someone put peanut butter on the ceiling? He's totally messed up!" Alfred says. He parks in the Harvey's driveway and we get out of the car.

"Uh yeah… so you see what happened was I was about to leave and-"

_**"DON'T WANNA BE A CANADIAN IDIOT"**_ Weird Al sings from Alfred's phone. Alfred suddenly bursts out laughing and I just stand there in a mixture of relief and annoyance at Alfred's ringtone. "Oh dude, hold on just let me get this" Alfred composes himself and answers the phone.

"Sup bro? … Dude how many times do I have to tell you _NOT_ to drink at my party? … Artie just go home okay… dude I don't have time for this … Artie there's no such thing as a flying mint bunny… dude… DUDE! ... can't you clean it up?! … aw man really? … okay look Artie just- okay just go home and I'll meet up with you later okay? Okay later dude" Alfred hangs up.

"What was that about?" I ask him

"Oh Artie's still recovering from partying so hard. Anyways, let's go inside and then you can tell me everything kay bro?" he slaps me on the back and drags me inside.

He gets a huge burger with a whole bunch of classic toppings. I just get a regular burger with some bacon and cheese on it and we sit down at the table. Alfred devours the burger in a few seconds but I don't feel that hungry so I eat mine more slowly.

After he's done he pounds his fist on the table and glares at me. I jump in surprise but he continues to glare.

"Mat come on! I'm dying here!" he groans impatiently.

"Why are you so interested anyways?" I try to get him off the subject.

"MAT, we're talking about _**you**_getting cozy with a **_girl_**… it is a girl right?" he raises his eyebrow.

"Yes it is! A very real, and very beautiful girl who I can't stop thinking about!" I blurt out.

Alfred smiles "Now we're getting somewhere, so tell me about this_ 'very real and beautiful'_ girl." He says.

"Okay, so remember how Ivan crashed the party right?" I mention.

"Yeah, man he's so creepy-"

"ANYWAYS" I interrupt him. He blinks in shock but doesn't say anything.

I clear my throat and look at the table, "so you remember that he brought his two sisters with him right?"

Alfred's eyes widen.

"…and you know how he left after he went to the porch right?"

Now his jaw is dropped.

"…and you know how I was asleep on the ground outside right?"

Now he's frozen in shock.

"Well you see… the reason he left was because I… well I… I kissed his older sister Katyusha on the porch last night, and-"

"NO **FREAKING** WAY!" Alfred stands up from his seat and slams his hands on the table.

_**"YOU**_ MADE OUT WITH **_IVAN'S SISTER?!"_** he yells so loud that everyone can hear him. Some people even jump in surprise by how loud his voice is.

"I didn't know at the time, and we met before the party"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER BRO, YOU MADE OUT WITH **_IVAN'S SISTER!"_** he turns to someone in another booth and points at me

"CAN YOU **_BELIEVE_**THIS?!" he shouts.

"Alfred calm down"

**"CALM DOWN?!** MAT YOU MADE OUT WITH IVAN'S OLDER SISTER!" he flings his arms in the air as if he doesn't know what to do with them anymore.

"I didn't make out with her I just kissed her. It wasn't even that long, and it wasn't anything crazy or-"

"MAT **_YOU_** MADE **_OUT_** WITH**_ IVAN'S_** **_SISTER!"_** I can't help but roll my eyes now

"Yes, I know"

"MAT **WHAT THE HECK MAN?!** WHAT WERE YOU**_ THINKING?"_** he grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me wildly.

Just then a lady with a badge comes over to us and taps her pen on her clipboard.

"Excuse me sir, you're going to have to be quiet or kindly leave because you're disturbing everyone."

"DID YOU KNOW MAT KISSED **_IVAN'S SISTER?!"_** Alfred yells right into the lady's face.

"Yes sir, we got that-"

**"I KNOW RIGHT! MAT'S GONE COMPLETELY CRAZY!"** Alfred can't stop yelling.

"Sir, can you please _lower_ your voice?" the lady asks politely. Alfred gestures to me wildly as if he found out I was an alien in disguise.

"DUDE IT'S LIKE I DON'T EVEN**_ KNOW_** YOU ANYMORE! YOU **_KISSED_** IVAN'S SISTER!" he's getting hysterical now.

"Okay sir, you're going to have to come with me" the lady taps Alfred's arm.

"No it's fine I'll let him out myself" I sigh as I grab his hand and drag him out the door.

"HEY EVERYONE! **MAT KISSED IVAN'S SISTER!** HE'S TOTALLY** DEAD MEAT!"** I shut the door completely embarrassed by Alfred's behavior and glare at him.

"Why did you have to make a scene?" I whisper.

"HOW COULD I **_NOT_** MAKE A SCENE! MAT YOU **FREAKING** MADE OUT WITH _**IVAN'S SISTER!"**_ he's still yelling… oh maple.

"Look I know it's bad-"

"BAD?! MAT YOU'RE THE _WALKING DEAD_ RIGHT NOW! IF IVAN FINDS YOU WITH HER HE'S GONNA-"

**"ALFRED COULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?!"** I cover my mouth again at my sudden outburst but I know that there's no way he would shut up if I didn't do something.

I uncover my mouth and adjust my glasses

"Alfred… I know I'm in trouble but I need your help-"

"Mat dude, just stop seeing her okay, problem solved… BUT I CAN'T _**BELIEVE**_ YOU**_ KISSED_** HER! OF ALL THE GIRLS AT MY PARTY _**YOU**__**KISSED**_ **_IVAN'S SISTER?!"_** oh maple he's returned to shouting again.

"Alfred just calm down okay… I know there were other girls there, but none of them were her… I know we just met yesterday but…" I blush at the memory of her and smile dreamily to myself "… I don't know but I… I think about her all the time and she's so _beautiful_ and_ funny_ and-"

"Dude stop getting mushy on me okay, you're gonna make me puke and I don't want to waste a free burger" Alfred states dryly.

"So will you help me?" I ask him.

"Hmm… I don't know…"

"Please Alfred, I don't know what to do, I can't tell anyone else about this or else Ivan might find out I'm-"

"Mat shut up for two seconds… hmm… well it _would_ totally stick it to him after crashing my party… plus I can't say no to helping those in need, I am**_ the hero_** after all" he grins at me.

"Oh thank you Alfred!" I give him a big hug and he squeezes me back.

"Besides, I want to meet this girl. If she's Ivan's sister she's probably not much to look at, but then again you'd probably like her cause she's really lame and boring like you." He smirks.

"Oh I think you'll be surprised, she's very-" Suddenly my phone starts ringing

**_"Brits have got the monarchy the US has the money. But I know that you wanna be Canadian"_**Canadian Please by Gunnarolla is my ringtone… well it's better than Canadian Idiot.

"Dude, who's calling you?" Alfred asks me.

"I don't know, the only people who have my number is you and… **KAT!"** I grab my phone and answer it in milliseconds.

"Mattie? Is that you?" Katyusha asks.

"Yes, it's me, oh maple is everything okay?" I ask her worriedly.

"Mattie I can't talk for very long, just meet me at the Tim Hortons near Wal-Mart… Goodbye" and just like that she hangs up.

"Dude what was _that_ about?" Alfred asks me.

"She wants to meet me at the Tim Hortons near Wal-Mart" I explain.

**"AW SWEET!** NOW I'LL FINALLY MEET THIS CHICK" he cheers as he drags me over to his car.

"Uh Alfred I don't think she'll want you to co-"

"OH MAN I CAN'T **_BELIEVE_** I'M GOING TO MEET **THE FIRST GIRL** YOU'VE **_EVER_** HOOKED UP WITH,** I'M SO EXCITED!"** he turns on _Born to be Wild by Stepphenwolf_ before I can interject and he drives off to Tim Hortons singing loud enough so the entire world can hear him.


	6. Meeting up at Tim Hortons

_**A/N:**__ Sorry this chapter took so long but I had a zillion ideas and I'm really excited for the upcoming chapters. I will continue this even though summer is over and feel free to leave any suggestions or feedback in the review section. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Alfred parks and practically jumps out of the car in excitement like a little kid. I'm excited to see Katyusha too, but I don't want him to make a scene again. Oh maple… I'd better make sure he doesn't embarrass me.

"Hey uh Alfred we need to talk before we go inside" I say urgently.

"Yeah sure bro what is it?" he beams at me.

"Well… look I don't want you to cause a scene like at Harvey's so just make sure you don't-"

"OH don't worry dude, I'm a way better wing man than Artie, you just point her out to me and I'll make sure you look awesome" he reassures me.

"Wow… thanks Alfred" usually he's not this supportive… but I guess he's acting nicer because of the free burger.

"No problem, **NOW COME ON I WANNA MEET HER!"** he yells right in my face and then runs inside.

I follow slowly behind, but it's just because I'm nervous to see her again. Last night was… was so strange but I really loved it. The way she talked to me, the way she listened to me… the way she kissed me. It almost feels like a dream when I think about it, I just hope she's alright. I have no idea what happened with her brother but… I have a strong feeling it wasn't good.

I walk into the Tim Hortons greeted with the delicious scent of donuts and coffee lingering in the quiet café. I can't see her... where is she? I look to my right and see that Alfred is actively scanning all the girls in here like he's a master detective. He's probably trying to figure out which one I would most likely date.

"Mat! Is it her?" he whispers to me (I know it's hard to believe but he did whisper to me, I kid you not).

The girl he's pointing to has long brown hair and a green dress. I think I've seen her before but she's definitely not Katyusha.

"No it's not her" I reply.

"Come on Mat _where is she?"_ he urges me.

"I don't know I can't find her either"

**"WHAT?!"** he gasps loudly.

At that moment everyone turns to look at him with a mixture of confused and annoyed expressions. Oh maple… I think I see her now! She's at the very back table, I wouldn't have noticed her if it wasn't for Alfred because she's wearing a black fedora hat and trench coat. I only recognized her because of her face looking up in surprise at Alfred's reaction.

"Wait, she's in the back, over there" I point her out. I just hope I don't seem too nervous, I mean she's so… so beautiful and I'm… well I'm just me I guess. She looks up at me and sighs in relief as I sit across from her.

"Mattie, you made it!" she greets me with a sparkle in her eye. Oh maple I'm already blushing! Come on Mat keep it together!

"Hey Katyusha… how are-"

**"HOLY SMOKES YOU'RE HOT!"** Alfred widens his eyes and stares directly at Kat's chest.

**"MAT WHAT THE HECK MAN YOU NEVER TOLD ME SHE WAS THIS HOT! HOW DID YOU DO IT BRO?"** he's yelling again… I should've known better than to let him come.

"Alfred stop it, you're embarrassing her." I scold him.

**"THEY'RE HUGE! ARE THOSE EVEN REAL? HOW DID MAT MAKE OUT WITH YOU?"** he's going crazy now! I may have to drag him out of this restaurant too, oh maple why does he keep embarrassing me like this?

However in the midst of his rapid firing questions Kat's hand shoots out like a bullet to cover Alfred's perverted mouth from across the table. Alfred stops yammering on and everyone in Tim Hortons resumes eating again. I've seen Kat upset before… but I've never seen her like this. Her eyes are glaring angrily at him as a silent message for him to behave himself. She's not a scary person… but I can see why she's related to Ivan and Natalia now.

"Are you done asking your questions now?" she raises her eyebrow menacingly.

Alfred takes a moment to register her question and finally nods. She removes her hand from his mouth, but when she does his nose starts bleeding rapidly.

"S-s-sor-r-ry" he stammers while still looking at her chest.

"Alfred cover your nose, sheesh you've been hanging out with Kiku too much." I roll my eyes.

Alfred grabs a napkin and cleans up his nose, but his eyes are glued to her chest like a pervert. "Alfred!" I shove him roughly trying to snap him out of his trance. Alfred's nose just bleeds more but tries to compose himself after another death glare from Kat.

"So he knows about_ us_ then?" Katyusha asks.

"Yes he does… I told him the whole story" I reply.

"Yeah no sweat Ivan's sister, I'm going to help you guys out cause** I'm the hero!"** Alfred flashes a smile at her.

She rolls her eyes at him "My name is Katyusha" she reminds him.

"Okay then... well I'm totally going to forget your name later anyways so I'll just call you Ivan's sister" Alfred shrugs.

"Uh Kat… I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you dressed like that?" I gesture to her black clothes.

"Oh Mattie, I had to resort to drastic measures to even get out of the house. Ivan's gone crazy ever since last night"

"Hate to tell you this sweetheart, but he's always been crazy" Alfred points out.

Kat glares at him again and he goes back to cleaning up his nose… he's been watching way too much anime.

"I don't understand, why doesn't he want me to hang out with you?" I ask her.

"Because you're Alfred's brother" she crosses her arms and glares at Alfred again. I swear if she had laser vision his head would be more melted than butter on pancakes (with maple syrup).

Alfred blinks in surprise but abruptly pounds his fist on the table. **"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT HE WON'T LET MAT DATE YA CUZ HE'S NOT A COMMIE PSYCHOPATH LIKE YOUR BROTHER! THAT'S CRAZY, EVEN FOR ****_HIM!"_**

"Alfred calm down, you're making a scene again" I bury my face in my hands.

"No bro, I'm making a stand! You can't take this, you've got to stay with your _super mega foxy awesome hot_ girlfriend and you've got to kick his ass for trying to split you two apart!"

"Uh one problem with that plan Alfred… I'm not _you"_ I sigh. If I was Alfred then sure I could attempt to fight Ivan, but since I'm not Ivan would crush me like a bug and have fun doing it too.

"Oh right I forgot you suck" Alfred muses.

"HEY! Mattie doesn't suck, and fighting my brother won't help anyways!" Kat snaps at Alfred.

"Well I beg to differ; it worked out pretty well for me. However for Mat we're gonna have to think harder for him because… well he's **_Mat"_** he gestures to me as if I'm a spoiled deli platter.

"Look this is ridiculous, why don't we just talk to him and work things out?" I suggest.

It's not going to be easy but I think it's for the best. Besides I'm good at negotiating… well more like keeping the peace… okay so I'm a bit of a pushover at times but… oh maple who am I kidding there's no way I can reason with Ivan, I can barely reason with Alfred and he's almost as crazy as he is.

**"MAT** you can't be the guy who reasons with the crazy guy, you're gonna lose bro." Alfred says it to me like I'm a little kid.

_"Welcome to my life"_ I mutter.

"Yes it's true. I tried talking to him last night but… he never listens." Kat rubs her temples in frustration.

"What do you think will get him to listen?" I ask her.

"A gun against his head" Alfred mutters.

"ALFRED!" I widen my eyes in shock.

"Sorry… but it's true" he shrugs.

"Look my brother isn't horrible, just stubborn. He's really sweet once you get to know him and I know a lot of people are scared of him but he's just doing what he thinks is best for me." Kat reasons.

All of us are silent for a moment and then I realize that she's right. Sure Ivan is scary but he's only doing what he thinks is best for her… and considering his history with Alfred I can't really blame him for assuming the worst about me. Still, I can't let his prejudice get in the way of our relationship; it's just not fair to any of us. Who is he to dictate Katyusha's life for her? If I were her brother I'd let her be with whoever she wanted to be with and respect her choices… but I guess that's just my way of looking at things.

"Kat I'm not angry with your brother, I just want to spend more time with you" I tell her.

"I know Mattie and I want to spend more time with you too… we just have to figure out how to communicate to him that you're not like Alfred"

"What! What's wrong with me?" Alfred protests

"In his eyes, you're_ the bane of his existence"_ Kat replies drily.

"Ouch, you don't have to be so harsh about it"

"No that's a direct quote, he told me that last night too"

"Then why did he come to my party?!" Alfred demands

"To ruin it" Kat rolls her eyes

**"HA!** Well thanks to good ol' Mattie here he didn't even get the chance! All he did was stick peanut butter on the ceiling… oh crap I still have to clean that up!" Alfred face palms.

"Kat… is Ivan mad at me just because of… uh last night?" I ask her.

"Well he has nothing against_ you_ just as long as you're not with_ me_… which is a problem" she sighs.

**"NO it's perfect!"** I blurt out. Both of them look at me confused beyond belief but I start to explain. "If Ivan thinks that we're not together then he won't go after me right?" I ask her.

"Yes, but where are you going with this?" she asks me.

"What if I pretend to have a… um well a girlfriend so he'll stop bothering you" I suggest.

**"Mattie you're a genius!"** she cheers excitedly.

"Yeah but who would volunteer for that?" Alfred asks.

"Well… we'll have to find someone who he doesn't really know. Someone who he doesn't want to talk to or someone he doesn't care about…"

"Where are we going to find a girl like that?" Kat asks.

"… I know where" Alfred grins wildly to himself.

"Uh… who is it?" I ask him.

"I can't tell you right now, but I'll introduce her to you tomorrow. In the meantime I have to clean up my house and see how Artie's doing. I'll catch you two lovebirds later." He's still grinning mischievously like a Cheshire cat as he leaves the café.

"What is that crazy American up to now?" Kat mutters curiously.

"I have no idea… but hopefully it'll work." I shrug.

"I hope so too Mattie… I don't want to lose you just because of my brother." Her face is creased with worry; it makes me sad to see her like that.

"Don't worry about your brother; he's not in charge of your life." I can't stop looking at her blue eyes. There's so beautiful and radiant, yet they're riddled with doubt.

"You're right Mattie, also I wanted to tell you something else…" she trails off as she places her hand on the table. Instantly almost as if my hand was on autopilot I place my hand over hers. Oh maple what am I doing? Yet her hand is still so soft… and she's so… so…

"Mattie I'm sorry about last night. I wish things had gone a lot better-"

"No it's okay, I really liked last night… I mean you know spending time with you and looking at the stars." I say to her.

She intertwines her delicate fingers with mine, and it makes my cheeks blush even harder.

"I did too… I hope we can see each other soon." Her voice wavers with sorrow yet she seems so strong. Her fingers slip away as she gets up to leave.

"You're leaving?"

"I have to get back home before my brother suspects anything… if you need me just call me okay." She gives a light wave goodbye and walks out the door.

I wave back and suddenly it dawns on me that Alfred already left and he was my ride over here! Oh maple what am I going to do? Should I ask her for a ride? It's either that or I have to walk back home and that'll take forever!

"Wait Kat!" I run outside after her. She stops and looks back at me with eyes full of panic. "What is it Mattie what's wrong?!" she looks around wildly as if someone was watching her.

"Did you see Ivan?" she asks me.

"Oh no it's not that it's just uh… could you drive me home? I came here with Alfred." I explain.

She sighs in relief and smiles at me. "Sorry Mattie I didn't mean to freak you out. I just thought you saw Ivan… he's really good at following people" she places her hand on the back of her head clearly embarrassed.

"No it's okay… I could imagine" I say.

She smiles and starts to walk towards her car but suddenly stops. "Oh wait Mattie there's something I have to tell you first!" she grabs my arm and pulls me closer to her so my ear is next to her mouth. I can barely hear what she's saying because my heart is beating so loudly.

"Mattie, the car might be bugged so you'll have to be quiet okay?" she whispers.

I nod and she heads back for the car. Stay quiet? That's easy for me… but I'm still worried about her I mean can her brother really be that controlling? Oh maple I forgot to thank her!

"Kat?" I blurt out before she opens the door. She widens her beautiful blue eyes and presses her soft finger to my frozen lips. Oh maple my glasses are steaming up again!

"Whisper" she warns me while removing her finger.

"Kat" I whisper this time "Thank you"

She smiles at me and her arms wrap around my body in a warm embrace "You Canadians are always so polite" she whispers lovingly in my ear. I laugh softly and hug her back. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have fallen for her; she's like a wish come true… if only I had the guts to tell her that.


End file.
